


【毒埃】燃情

by FangYang



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: “这里‘吃掉’不是字面意义上的‘进食式吞咽咀嚼’，或者换成人类的说话——我最近倒是有补习许多新知识，应该说…”Venom的话语像团燃烧的火，麻麻痒痒地往他勾刮而去：“我想操你。”





	【毒埃】燃情

**Author's Note:**

> 触手＆分肢play/ Dirty Talk

Eddie还未来得及在蒸着热气的浴室里享受一个放松的热水澡，便被臀部上一阵湿黏的触感给打断了思绪。他头也不回地往身上淋着水，无奈地开口：“你别又摸我屁股好不好？我在洗澡，你一出来搞得整个浴室都湿漉漉的。”

“我只是在享用我的食物，你可以专心洗澡。”低沉的声音在他脑海里响起，“再说，吃掉你不是每日必须进行的环节吗？你是不是怕了…”对方顿了顿，具有磁性的嗓音染上了点儿笑意，“怂货。”

“吃掉我？”Eddie转过头去瞪着镜子，嘴里却答非所问，“你又想吃哪，肝脏、心脏还是脾肺？”

“别转移话题。”他的共生体——那个笑得恶劣极了的黑色坨状物从他背后探出个脑袋来，哎呀咧嘴地同镜子里的Eddie一起露出一个愉悦的笑容，“这里‘吃掉’不是字面意义上的‘进食式吞咽咀嚼’，或者换成人类的说话——我最近倒是有补习许多新知识，应该说…”

Venom的话语像团燃烧的火，麻麻痒痒地往他勾刮而去：“我想操你。”

Eddie的脸一下子红了起来。他猛地咳嗽了几声，又假装掩饰着皱了皱眉，好让自己热腾腾的脸庞不要被那个通晓他所有想法的Venom发现：“别粘着我，我要洗澡。”

“喔，那你就是怕了。”Venom慢条斯理地伸出一根触手勾住了Eddie想要迈开的双腿，整个人——当然，如果他能算作一个“人”的话——依附着贴在对方的后背上，声音低低沉沉的：“你这个胆小鬼。看看你，把屁股夹得那么紧，我都快钻不进去了…放松。”

两处黏腻的触手揉捏着Eddie的臀部亵玩着，按压成各种淫靡色情的形状，最后又分别向两边拉着掰扯开来，露出隐藏在肉瓣下粉嫩又诱人的小肉口。Eddie感觉到那个坏心眼的家伙正在围着他敏感至极的后穴边缘打着转，湿漉漉的润滑液体已经滴落了下去，凉得他忍不住抖了一下，然后又被Venom体贴地包裹着拥入怀中。

他面上热得更加厉害，嘴里哼哼着挣扎了几下：“我才不怕！我怎么可能怕你这个家伙……”

“嗯，嗯。这是当然的，你爱我。”Venom又抽出一根触手爬上了他的胸前，Eddie从镜子里看见了黑色的黏丝正捻起了其中一粒乳头玩弄了起来，他不自觉地喘得更加厉害，又听见对方笑眯眯地开口，“你是我的。”

“我怎么没发现外星寄生虫也这么自恋。”Eddie眨了眨眼，最后又被听见“寄生虫”这个形容词的Venom给按着侧过头来，狠狠地用亲吻来警告了他。Venom的舌头好长好滑，他被吻得迷迷糊糊的时候还抽出了几分心思漫无目的地想着，也许不会有人相信他真的会被他的共生体给吻到勃起，但Venom的确做到了。

Venom很温柔，Eddie被他环绕着抱在怀里，吮吸舔弄得发出几声模糊不清的呻吟。Eddie气喘吁吁地从铺天盖地的亲吻里探出头来，躲避着那个湿漉漉的舌头，声音里是连他自己都没发现的撒娇意味：“你别…好嘛，我先保证我绝对没怕，我就是…嗯，屁股疼。”

Venom捏了捏他软软的脸颊：“别乱讲，就算是心脏衰竭我也能治好你，更何况是你白白嫩嫩的小屁股。”

Eddie还在不好意思地嘟嘟囔囔，Venom笑得更加厉害了：“你这个小骗子。好，好，我爱你——赶紧把屁股抬起来。” 

他却是没打算再放过这个口是心非的家伙了。仿若胶质的黑色黏物化作几处带有吸盘的固定体，将Eddie抬离地面、面向镜前，牢牢地拥在这团冰凉的怀抱里，而剩下两处吸盘，一处则犹如那些情色的情趣物件似的，吮住了他方才被玩得通红刺激的乳肉，另一处则又化成了手指的形状，带着一层湿滑的水液轻轻浅浅地钻入了隐秘的肉穴里。

“咦。”Venom惊讶地叹了口气，“你湿了喔。”

“我没！”Eddie羞耻得扭动了几下身子，结果就是被Venom的触手在温热紧致的蜜道里钻得更深。他难耐地喘出几声呻吟，低低的闷哼声仿佛是在向对方求饶着撒娇，“明明是你的体液……”

“是你的。”Venom觉得他俩真是像一对幼稚园的小朋友在拌嘴。他无奈地耸了耸肩，低着头爬了过去，而后再一次用亲吻堵住了对方喋喋不休的嘴巴。Eddie不说话了，他乖巧地张大了嘴巴，接纳了那条惊人的舌头在自己口腔里四处扫荡。

这应该是一个令人舒服得可以喟叹出声的亲吻，他们同时想。Eddie跟Venom契合极了，就像现在，连性事都是如此。长卷的舌头发出令人脸红的黏腻声音，勾着Eddie比它小了好几倍的舌头在肆意地舔弄，最后又色情地轻轻啃咬着口腔的壁肉，麻麻刺刺的刮感让Eddie忍不住发出一声荡起尾音的呻吟来。

“我要窒息了…”Eddie朝他抱怨。

“不会的。”Venom安抚性地伸出另一根触手摸了摸他的发顶，“有我在呢。”

但Venom更加情色的动作仍未停下。冰凉的无血生物分肢在温热黏滑的甬道里模仿着人类性交的动作抽插扩张着，早已习惯接纳的肉壁正敏感地颤抖收缩，情色难耐地将分肢吞吮得更加深入。Eddie的身子被熟悉的动作逗弄得愈发酥软，最后只能够红着脸颊往后倒入那处牢牢将他稳住的触壁里。他边喘着气，边羞赧地指控着对方：“你不要…不要那么深……”

Venom又闷闷地笑了几声。他包容地将Eddie的手臂向后抬了起来，搂抱着放下自己脑袋往下的脖颈处。他身体往男人肉洞里探出的分肢愈加胀大，逐渐变化成正常男性阴茎的形状，而后慢慢地继续往炽热的内里顶弄着。Eddie猛地拔高了呻吟，尾音颤抖而婉转地荡开在不断发出黏腻水声的浴室里，他往后搂紧了Venom，然后被抱了起来抽插得更加用力。

这个姿势让Eddie更加毫无遮拦地暴露在镜子面前。他小声哼哼着要偏过头去，不想如此直白地望见自己淫靡而羞耻的模样，但Venom却没能如他所愿，恶劣至极地用手臂牢牢地将他的脸颊捧住了。黑色的大片水状物攀爬着覆盖至Eddie白皙的胸前，胶质物体遍布的颜色冲击显露出一幅诱人眼热的画面，Venom不再是只玩弄着男人一旁的乳头，他宛如一个体贴又温柔的情人，包容着将两处乳肉都用吸盘照顾上了。

Eddie常有锻炼，又加上身边有个喜欢玩弄他的坏心眼共生体，胸肉便随着时间发展，悄然隆起一个小小的、可爱的弧度来。多处小分肢的黑色触手在肆意地边啃咬边舔弄着他的乳肉，而最里面的吸盘则紧紧地贴在被揪拧得红肿的乳粒上，吸附着吞吮进了其中的凹陷处里。刺痛酥麻的快感如同电流似的从胸前汹涌而上，最后遍布着流动至全身，往头皮上释放着炸裂开来，Eddie呻吟出一声求饶的哭腔，扭动着身躯、却又被Venom掌握性地追逐上来，陷入了一片铺天盖地的热烈情欲里。

偏偏Venom还贴在他的耳边低声挑逗：“这叫什么？”

Eddie咬紧了下唇，却抑制不住地泄出几句带着哭腔的呻吟声。镜子里的男人被黑色的胶状共生体全数捆绑着覆盖住了，通红湿漉的肉穴正不知羞耻地撑开一个洞口，混合着不断往下滴落的黏滑液体，接纳着来自于共生体数次强烈有力的抽插。分出的另外几处触手从股沟处蜿蜒而上，捆绑着缠绕在Eddie分开的双腿上，然后抬上着被摆出一个面朝镜子双腿曲起张开的、犹如小孩把尿的羞耻姿势来。

他无力地接受着来自于Venom一次又一次的凶猛攻击，脖颈承受不住地高高仰起，最后又被细心的共生体给轻轻地咬在了敏感的喉结处。Eddie终于被操得流泪，声音里全是满满的哭腔，他面上浮起大片的红潮，努力地睁着溢满泪水的眼睛去朝身后的共生体求饶：“亲亲我……”

“先说，这是什么。”Venom不依不饶地揪着他的乳粒。

Eddie与Venom相伴相随，共生共存，自然知道这个坏心眼的家伙想要他的宿主说出些什么脸红面热的色情话语来。他咬着嘴不想回答，而熟知他性格的Venom却在这个时候将填在肉洞里的分肢抽了出去，难耐的空虚感一下子汹涌而来。被操到熟软的穴肉在敏感地收缩，饥渴地吐露出想要被狠狠填满的欲望与冲动，Eddie低低地哼出一声求饶的鼻音，身体随着情欲的支配去扭动着向后蹭动，但势必要将他问出话来的共生体却仍未立马满足他。

湿漉漉的体液在顺着腿根往下淫靡地滑落，细小的各层触手如同细小的小嘴似的绕着穴口打转啃咬，激荡起一阵阵酥痒刺痛的快感。Eddie的哭腔更加浓重了，臀缝间通红隐秘的洞口正在不断地收缩开合，诉说着所有情热想念的欲求，他一次又一次的挺起被玩弄得黏糊糊的臀缝去追逐蹭动着身后粗大冰凉的分肢，最后终于忍不住地闷声开口：“这是……这是我的……嗯…”

他红着脸，闭上了眼睛：“我的乳头。”

Venom满意地凑过来再一次吻上了他，带着凉意的触肢慢慢地涌了上来，将白皙结实的躯体尽数包裹了起来。他贴在Eddie的耳边，一下又一下地舔弄着对方敏感的耳勾，又模仿着性器抽插的动作进出玩弄，而后低声笑着纠正：“不对，这是你的奶头，而我正在吃奶。”

过于直白的话语让Eddie面上的火光全数噼里啪啦地炸开来，他闭着眼睛，羞耻地流着泪水向自己浓烈的欲望投降：“是…你到底……你到底…”

“你想要什么？直说就行。”Venom凑过去吻住了他，温柔极了地开口。就像他从楼下飞速掉下来被接住那次，就像他被一群警察举着枪围攻那次，就像他被暴烈刺穿了心脏那次——只要他呼唤Venom，只要他说出自己的任何想法，深爱着他的共生体永远都会竭尽可能地满足他。他突然就不再“抗拒”这场羞耻的话语了，Eddie轻轻地叹了口气，动情地与对方回吻：“我想要你…狠狠地操我。”

“如你所愿。”

猛然胀大的巨物从身后狠狠地顶入了早已难耐至极的肉洞里，Eddie拔出一声惊喘的尖叫，排山倒海的巨大快感犹如层层波浪似的席卷而来，铺天盖地地将他掩盖其中，几乎要让他舒爽得喘不过气来。他呜呜哭叫着抱住了Venom探过来的冰冷手臂，将整颗脑袋可怜兮兮地埋了上去：“唔——！你好大…你太粗了……”

“嗯哼。”Venom吻了吻他的发顶，粗硬的分肢比人类的性器还要惊人凶狠，又比阴茎更加灵活地操进了肉洞里的最深处，碾压着按在某处难以发现的凸起软肉上狠狠地研磨而过。Eddie身体猛地一跳，然后又被Venom搂抱着裹了起来，一次接着一次往那块肉壁上戳弄，引诱着分泌出更多情热的甜蜜汁水。

“别——啊…太快了……”Eddie无助地捂着脸，从指缝间流出更多的泪水来。他的身下被顶弄得不住耸动，臀缝间是粗大的阴茎状分肢在数次抽插顶操，胸前是吸盘与触手在拧捏揉搓，就连身前的肉棒都被对方体贴地包裹套弄着，而腿根与膝盖则被勾玩得遍布红痕。他似乎在此刻就变成了Venom的专属肉洞，浑身上下都是能够被对方肆意亵玩的敏感肉体，情欲的炽热一次次席卷着感染他，但他并不抗拒，也不曾苦恼烦扰于此——他想，他应该是爱着Venom的，的确如此他才会这般享受地放纵自己沉沦其中，迷恋于由他与对方同时创造出来的情热欲火。

他们是Venom啊。

镜子里正照映出一幅火热缠绵的画面。棕发的男人被黑色的共生体抵住腾空而起，唇齿间被黏腻的獠牙与长舌吻得几乎喘不过气来，偶尔有几声模糊甜蜜的呻吟从喉咙里挤了出来，婉转地荡开在小小的空间里。从后穴里汹涌而上的强烈快感因不断地顶弄而发散至四肢百骸，浑身上下似乎每处器官都在诉说着与Venom交合缠绵的舒爽刺激。

“嗯……太用力了……慢一点…”Eddie低低哑哑地发出连续的呻吟喘息，无力的身躯遍布了被共生体吮吸出来的紫红色吻痕与揉捏的指印，胸前硬如小石子的红肿两点敏感地、抖动着挺立在逐渐升温的空气中。而白皙的臀肉则被多处触手拍打按压出各种淫靡起伏的波浪，臀缝间通红紧致的肉穴被粗大的分肢操弄得不断收缩，混合着Venom与自己的体液发出咕叽咕叽的水声，从身体每一处被照顾到而传来的快感麻麻刺刺地扩散至尾椎，最后集中在下体最炽热的部位燃烧开来。Eddie发出了一声模糊不清的尖叫，只能够任由着Venom将他顶弄得更加猛烈，而后抱住对方的手臂呜呜哭着射了出来。

他流着泪，眼前既是一阵阵欲望到达顶端的白光，又是Venom对他露出笑容的模样，后穴不受控制地涌出大股透明的黏液，而身前射出来的精液又被坏心眼的共生体捻了起来，当着他的面吞食而尽。Eddie仍在高潮的余韵里昏昏沉沉，张了张嘴想要控诉眼前这个色情的混蛋，时时刻刻都能得知宿主想法的共生体马上凑过来亲他，与他交换了一个带有自己精液味道的吻。

“吃吃看。”Venom带着笑意地开口，“你真甜。”

Eddie浑身都泛起一层羞涩的粉意，他挥了挥手，示意性地锤了一下Venom的后背，在亲吻中气喘吁吁地开口：“你这个混蛋色情寄生虫！”

“嗯？”Venom危险地眯了眯眼，“看来你是想再来一次？”

还未待Eddie答话，身体力行的共生体便卷起他又软又甜的宿主迅速地朝卧室移动而去，然后将对方狠狠地抛在床上低声警告：“既然你想，我当然不介意来满足你。”

Fin.


End file.
